Guardian Angel
by the blue abatar spirit
Summary: "Go in, save the girl, and get out was all there was to it. So why did I have to fall in love along the way?" I am not good at summaries but please read! after BD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So here's another story! Hope you like and don't forget REVIEW!**

**Disclamer: Everything in here that has to do with Twilight I don't own, i only own a few OCs and the plot, everything else is Stephenie Meyers!**

I stand outside the golden door that leads to Amy's office. I tap my foot gentle on the ground and the door swings open. I am greeted by an overly happy Amy, "Hello Veronica! Ready for the test?" she says. Today I am taking one of the biggest tests for an angel. Oh by the way, I'm an angel. Well I guess you could have gathered that fine piece of information considering I am taking an angel test. The test will determine if I will be given a power. You see, the first five years of being here you take the first test to get your wings, I passed that one, and then after ten years here you take one for a power. So yes I have been here for ten years.

"I guess," I answer scratching my head.

" Good," she says.

"So will this be an invisible one or will people be able to see me?" I ask. An invisible one is where only the person you help can see you and well the second one is self explanatory. I am a guardian angel so I help people through tough situations. The most common one is to prevent death.

"Everyone will be able to see you. The ten year test is an assessment to see how you react without giving our kind away," she stated.

"I know the reason for test. So what's the problem and who am I helping?"

"You will be saving a little girl named Claire and she was a similar situation to yourself," Amy said. I felt myself stiffen at her words. I was never put on a case like my own. Never. Ever. "All the information about her you need to know, for the test, will be in a back pack at the location. The girl lives in Forks, Washington so I have set up a pair of foster parents that live near Claire to 'take care of you.' Everything else you need to know is in the bag. Now are you ready?"

"Yes," is all I say before I step closer to the portal that has opened in front of me. I was about to step in when Amy said, "Good luck." And then I was through.

You would think I would be there in a flash but it actually took time. I decided to think about Amy. She was older than me and worked in the case assignment department. Which meant she would tell all the guardian angels about the jobs they will be doing. She is pretty close to running the place because of her power. She is able to have good contact to everything going on on earth. This helps her find jobs for us. My thoughts were interrupted when my feet slammed into solid ground. I was used to soft, fluffy clouds for ground not cement!

I look around the room and realize that this is the foster care place I will stay in until the new foster people come. I look for the precious back pack that holds all the information on this case, but my eyes stop on a mirror. I walk over to it and look at myself. I have dirty blonde hair with red streaks going through it and bright green eyes, I have a dark blue beanie on my head, a white flowy shirt that goes to the top of my thighs, a dark blue leather jacket, black jeans, and then a pair of bright blue converse sneakers.

I look like me. Usually I wore the same outfit but in white. I hadn't worn colors in the last ten years; the only thing that made me look different was the red in my hair, which I absolutely love. I stop staring at my reflection when I hear a knock at my door and know that my new "parents" are here. I grab the back pack and swing the door open. I take a deep breath and start my test.

**Hey! so how do you like it so far? I know not a lot of twilight stuff in there but there will be! Why are you even reading my authors note!? YOU SHOULD BE REVIEWING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Oh and btw special thanks to blazzer12 for being the first to review! now if only other people would...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

I walked down the stairs slowly in case I had any supernatural abilities I didn't know about. I was just a few steps down when a suitcase appeared in my hand. I looked down to see a small note attached to it;_ clothes _it said in Amy's neat hand writing. I shook my head as a small smile crept onto my lips and thought, _oh Amy._ I slipped the note into my jackets pocket and continued down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom I heard voices' coming from what I assume is the living room. I round the corner and faced three people. Two of them, a man and woman, sit together on the same couch and another woman sits in a chair across from the couple. I assume the couple are my new foster parents when the other lady says, "Oh, here's Veronica." She stands and motions towards me. The couple turns around and looks at me. The woman is smiling, but she has long scars that spread along her face. They make her smile look a little contorted at the end, but she is still beautiful with her long black hair and tan skin. The man is big and muscular, with jet black hair and tan skin just like the woman's. They both stand up and smile at me.

"Hello," they both say.

"Veronica, this is Sam and Emily Uley, your foster parents," the other woman says happily. I nod at both of them and don't really feel like speaking. Sam and Emily sign some papers and then we head out the door. The other woman says good bye to me as I push the door open. I follow them to an old looking truck and hop in the back. The seat is leather and worn, but I don't really care. I stare out the window for the whole ride as Sam and Emily talk in the front seat.

We go down a long road lined with trees and pass a sign that says, "Welcome to Forks," in almost faded letters. We drive on the road for a few minutes then turn onto a long dirt road. We stop at a small house that has a homey feel to it just by looking at it.

"Home sweet home," Emily says. I get out of the truck and grab the backpack and suitcase. Sam takes the suitcase from me and says, "Allow me." He carries it to the house with me trailing behind. Emily opens the door and motions for me to come in. I step in and I was right, this place feels like home. I feel a small pang in my heart at the thought of home. A place I haven't been to in ten years, a place I'll never go to again.

I shove the thought away and follow the couple up some stairs and into a room.

"This is your room, I hope you like it," Emily says, happiness clear on her face. Sam puts the suitcase next the bed and says, "We'll let you unpack." With that they both leave the room and close the door behind them.

I sit on the bed and look around the room. The walls are painted a light yellow and have a window by the bed facing the woods. There's a closet towards the back, a dresser against the wall, a small desk, and a bed. The wood on the dresser, desk, and bed frame are a light brown. I start to put my clothes from the suitcase into the dresser and realize most of them follow the style of today's outfit. One piece of white clothing, converse, some dark color piece and a matching beanie. There is only about enough for five outfits so I may need to go shopping or something.

I finish putting my clothes away and sit on my bed. I grab my bag and start to pull everything out. I was about to read Claire's file when I heard Emily call out, "Dinners ready!" I put everything away and slipped the bag under the bed. I make my way toward the door and prepare myself for the first interaction with humans in ten years.

**So how did you like!? you better like it. Here is another small hint to review...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW REVEIW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************So if you even read that you might notice how I spelt one of reviews wrong. Mwuhahahahahahaha! But you shouldn't have even read it, you know why? You SHOULD be writing a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a lot to do. Anyway, heres another chapter! Oh and to blazzer12: I like to keep things small :) and thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight :(**

I heard talking as I walked through a hall way and down some stairs. I ignored the talking and rummaged through my mind for everything I remembered about the human world. I remembered how I used to act, how happy I was, how normal. I couldn't be that now thought, I couldn't make myself act _that _good, and it was already hard enough. I settled on only talking when I was asked a question and just trying to memorize everything I can about this place. _I'll just get through tonight and then I'll start with the test stuff, _I thought.

I reached the living room, which was right at the foot of the stairs, and only to find a bunch of people sitting there watching TV and eating. Ok well maybe not a bunch, but still more than I'm used to and let's not forget this is sort of a small house. A few people looked at me as I walked to the kitchen to where Emily was. There was a box of a circular thing with sauce and cheese on it and another one like it only with a bunch of other stuff. I starred at it dumbfounded, what was it?

"Oh there you are Veronica, I hope you like pizza for dinner," Emily said. So the mysterious food was pizza. Then it hit me, _pizza._ The food I loved, but I hadn't had it in so long.

"Oh yeah, it's fine," I said.

"Well why don't you meet everyone first," Emily motioned for me to follow her. "This is Paul, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jake, Kim, and Claire. Guys this is Veronica."

Veronica didn't sound right, too formal. For some strange reason I wanted things to be different here, not like my old life. "Ronny," I corrected Emily.

"Ronny," Emily said and smiled at me. The others said hellos and waved towards me. I nodded at them and then spun around to go back to the kitchen. Then I understood something, _Claire_. Could it really be the girl I was supposed to protect and save? The girl did look young. Maybe she's closer to this family than I thought? I'm not going to assume anything thought and I need to read her file first.

I sat at the table to think it through. It could be her? It couldn't be her? I don't even know what she looks like! How many Claire's are there?! I was broken from my train of thought when Emily said, "You're not hungry?"

I realized I didn't have any food near me and I was just sitting here starring into space. "Uh, sorry spaced out, yeah I'm hungry," I said scratching the back of my head. If paying attention to the world around me is part of the test, well then I might fail. Emily put a plate with the pizza in front of me, smiled, and then left.

I looked down at it, should I eat it? It would look weird if I didn't.**(A/N #yolo)** I sighed, then picked the pizza up, and bit into it.

**Yeah I know kinda of short, i'll try to get another chapter today, but if I don't there will definitly be another tomorrow! Oh and who liked that little authors note? Huh, huh? And you guys already know what I am going to say next so maybe I wouldn't say it...**

**psych! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey howdy hey! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Anyway this kind of a filler chapter, but read anyway**

**Disclaimer: Ever.**

I forgot how much I loved pizza and how good it is! Angels don't normally eat food; we don't need to, since we're kind of dead. The only real thing we eat and/or bake is angel food cake. It is usually made to celebrate passing one of the tests or an anniversary of any kind. It has been a few years since I have had any so I guess I forgot what it was like to eat anything.

Back when I was human I loved anything to eat; pizza, cake, soup, or even chocolate covered bugs. I remember my friends used to dare me to eat them and I had no problem what so ever. My friends. Gosh I missed them. I felt the pain in my heart remembering of how things used to be. _No! Stop remembering! _I chanted in my head. I pushed all the memories away, into some deep corner in my mind.

I pushed the half eaten pizza away and got up. I crossed through the living room and up the stairs. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I had my regular expression of nothing showing on my face. If I let them see my real emotions they would ask me questions and I couldn't stand too many questions. I kept walking up the stairs and eventually their attention left me. I pushed the door to my room open and stepped in. I went straight to the bed, got the bag, and pulled the file out.

When I opened it a picture of Claire fell out. I quickly grabbed it and looked over it. _So it was the girl downstairs that is the Claire I need,_ I thought. I read through everything in the file; birth date, age, where she lives, and the list of other stuff. There was a summary of her life, to this point in it, anyway. I could tell some things were missing, things I had to find out on my own.

I read the different files on Claire, Sam, Emily, Claire's family, and what I was supposed to do. It took me about half the night to understand everything. It didn't say the whole situation, that I needed to figure out, but I knew it was like mine. I looked over at the clock next to the bed; it read 5:00 am. I had about three to four hours before everyone would wake up.

I decided to just go through my bag. I opened the one part that had all the files in it, I took them out and put them on the bed next to me, I found my notebook that I usually write in everyday, then I found a laptop. I don't really know how to use it and I have no idea what's on it. I pull it out and exam it; it is black and gray, small and slim, and has logo of company called acer written in the corner. I open it and press a button and watch the screen flash on. It goes from the welcome screen to a screen that has little icons on one side and has a picture of a flower in the background. I stare at the screen for a few minutes then shut the top from total confusion. I slip it back in the bag and look at other stuff.

I open one compartment and find a small thing that looks like a mini computer. There's a small note attached to the screen that says, _Thought you might need this-Amy._ So Amy put these mysterious objects in the bag. I find a button on the minicomputer and click it. The screen comes to life just like the computer. I flip it over as it starts up and see an apple icon on the back. _What? _Since when do people put pictures of fruit on the back of electronics? This object I also get frustrated with and toss it back in the bag.

I look at the clock 6:00am, I put everything back in the bag and lay on the bed, just starring out the window.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! I just loved doing the little part about the 'mini computer'. I'll try to get another chapter out by tomorrow, i think it will about the pack and stuff...well I hope. Do I even need to say it?**

**Probably...SO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been really really busy this week! I've been like all worried about this club at my school that I really want to get into and I also had to finish this book and lets just say it is very hard to finish a five hundred paged book in three days. Anyway here is the next chapter kind of a filler but hopefully good!**

**Disclaimer: Forever no own.**

I lookout at the woods. They seem so peaceful, so untouched, almost perfectly the same no matter what happens to the rest of the world. The world could end and the forest would stay the same. I must be hallucinating because I think I see something shift in the woods. It disappears in an instant; I rub my eyes and look again. Nothing.

Instead of driving myself crazy watching the woods, I think of the angels. I think of all the different kinds. There are the guardian angels, like me, alternate angels, dream angels, work angels, memory angels, and the elder angels. Alternate angels stay mostly in heaven, they can change the appearance of angels and they create the looks for humans as well. Work angels stay in heaven and do all the things that are need to be done there. Memory angels store the memories of angels and humans; if there weren't any memory angels we wouldn't remember a thing. The elder angels, or elders, are the oldest of our kind. They rule heaven and have the best jobs; there aren't a lot of them because when an angel reaches a certain age they are given the chance to be reborn into a new person. But there's a catch, you forget everything about your old life on earth and in heaven. And then there are the dream angels. They create the dreams for humans.

I remember when I became an angel and was told about the different kinds, I wanted to be a dream angel. I wanted to stay all day in dream land, with dream people, and with dream things to live and do. Sadly, we don't get to pick what happens to us, I was chosen to be a guardian. The dream angels, or dreamers, don't make the dreams for us; our minds go back to old memories and replay them instead. Ever since I learned this valuable piece of information I've been afraid to sleep. I don't want to know which memory will play out behind my eyes.

That is why every night for the last decade I haven't slept. To think of it know it seems childish. Like how a person is afraid of the dark, they keep the lights on or when a person is claustrophobic, they stay in open spaces; only with me I'm afraid of _myself. _I'm afraid of the memories I created, so the only way to not think of them is to stay away from reminders such as sleep.

I get lost in my thoughts about heaven and angels and fears so when I look out my window and see daylight I blink a few times. I look over at the clock as 10:00 flashes on the screen. Wow, four hours had gone by just like that. I pulled myself from the bed and looked down at my cloths realizing I never changed last night. I go over to the dresser and pull out, black jeans, a yellow T-shirt with the batman symbol on it, a matching yellow beanie, and creamy-white converse.

I walk down the stairs and see that the living room has, once again, been filled with people. There aren't as many, but I try to remember the names as I look at each face. I recognize Kim, Jared, Seth, Brady, and Claire. I mutter hellos to everyone and walk into the kitchen. Emily is standing by the counter with another woman next to her. She turns around when she hears me walk in and says, "Good morning, Ronny. How did you sleep?"

"Good," I reply simply. The other woman turns around and looks at me questionably.

"Oh, Ronny this is Rachel, Rachel this is Ronny," Emily says and turns back to the counter. Rachel's face lights up when she realizes who I am.

"Oh! So this is your new daughter! It's nice to meet you!" Rachel squeals and then comes over and hugs me. I frown at the physical contact and that she just called me Emily's 'daughter.' I mean Emily is nice and everything, but let's get one thing straight, I am not her daughter.

"There are muffins on the table for breakfast," Emily says. I walk to the table, grab one, and sit down. Emily turns around and I see she has an apron on. So she must be cooking, well that makes sense now. I nibble on the muffin a little bit and am surprised at how good they are!

"We're having a 'Welcome to La Push' bonfire tonight at five," Emily informs me.

"Do you want to help us cook?" Rachel asks.

I shrug and finish my muffin. I walk over to the counter and prepare myself to cook. Man, it's been like forever since I've baked anything!

**REVIEW! wells that all i wanted to say!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I just wanted to say i am so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! I have been really really busy and writing just didn't fit in with my schedle. Well now school is officially out for me, which you no what that means...MORE UPDATES! I will update at the least once a week but probably more. Ok so this is the longest chapter, yay, and a really important thing happens...so go on read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I have run out of clever ways of saying me no own twilight so...wait just said it so, yes thats my clever disclaimer.**

**5:00 pm**

My love for cooking was another thing I had forgotten. While I was cooking with Emily and Rachel the old dream of mine to be a baker/chef resurfaced. I would cook all day and night before, but I guess things are different now. I always wanted to be one of those people with a cooking show and everything. I still do. But those dreams are crushed now, aren't they?

I helped Sam and Emily load everything into their truck and then jump in. During the short ride to the beach, I watch the trees turn into blurs as we pass them and try to count each one. It's really hard if anyone has ever tried it, like every ten seconds I lose count and start over. The counting takes my mind away from being in a car or in any motorized vehicle. Whenever I'm in one I get all claustrophobic and feel nauseated. I sigh, I wasn't always like this. _Not before the accident. _No! No, I am **not** going to think about that. Ever. Na-ever!

I am saved from my thoughts when the car stops and I look out the window to see a long stretch of beach. Sam and Emily get out of the truck and head towards the beach. Emily turned and smiled at me so I guess that's my queue to get out of the truck. I hop out and slam the door behind me. I started following Emily down the beach to what looked like a fire with a cluster of people around it. As we got closer I realized they were the same group that is always gathered at the house. A few of them see us approaching and get up to help Sam with the food.

I plopped down on one of the logs placed around the fire and scan the beach. I soon spotted Claire and watch her just in case Amy got it wrong. Who knows maybe I am supposed to stop Claire from falling into the fire or drowning in the sea or something. I try not to watch her like a creep or anything, but just out of the corner of my eye.

I glance over to her again and see a tall, muscular guy is chasing her around. I know he's not dangerous by the amount of giggles coming from Claire's mouth. The guy looks just like the rest; short black hair, tan skin, really tall, and really muscley.

After being social for a good ten minutes Emily, Rachel, I think Kim, and some other girl start getting the food ready. I get up and walk over to join them.

"Need any more help?" I ask.

"Yes you can start taking the tops off of the salads over there. Oh, and Ronny you've meet Nessie, right?" Emily says.

"Umm no," I say and start working on the salads.

"Well I'm Nessie then," The girl says in a voice that sounds like music and sticks out her hand. I shake it lightly and say, "Ronny."

After finishing with the food all the guys swarm at the table nearly knocking us over. I grab a plate; put some salad on it, and something that is in a bun. I go back to my log and sit. I bite into the strange food I grabbed and this weird flavor overcomes my mouth. It's not like its bad, but it's just foreign to my taste buds.

Everyone has settled on either logs, blankets, or just the ground with their food and start talking. Collin, Brady, Seth, Claire and that guy she was playing with were across from me. Sam and Emily were on my right; Jake, Nessie, Kim, and Jared were sitting on a blanket on the ground. And Paul and Rachel were on my left. There is another girl sitting by Seth, but I don't know her name. She, like the boys, is tall, muscular, tan, and has short hair that frames her face.

I listen to the different conversation until I see another boy coming towards us out of the corner of my eye. As he gets closer and closer Paul calls out to him, "A little late aren't we Embry?"

So the boys name is Embry, he looks like the others only he is far more beautiful. Almost like a god I guess. Wait, what? I did not just think this boy looks like a god. Embry smirks at Paul's comment and towards turned me.

"Is this Veron-"is all he gets out before he meets my eyes and I feel like I'm falling. His brown eyes feel so deep, it's like I could look into them for hours. His eyes are filled with so much love, surely that love isn't for me right? After feeling like I'm starring for far too long I look away. I glance back over at him and see he is still starring at me and wait, is he shaking a little?

I hear a really low growl and look around for the source. My eyes land on Sam and his shaking form. Man, what is with these guys and their shaking? Jared sees this current situation and grabs Sam and Embry and runs toward the woods. I stare after them, but am forced to look at Emily when she says, "Are the hotdogs good? I haven't tried one yet."

I look down at the weird food I'm still holding, so it's a hot-dog.

"This is a hotdog?" I say motioning toward the food.

"Yes, you've never had one before?" Emily say confusion etched in her kind face.

"Umm, of course I've had one! Uhhh, it's just," Come on think Ronny think! "It's just that my old foster parents were vegetarian and I haven't eaten meat in a while." That should do.

"Oh," is all Emily says.

"How can people not like meat?!" Collin almost screams at me, I guess he heard me and Emily's conversation.

"I don't know, maybe they don't like killing animals," I say, a little edge in my voice. You see angels aren't allowed to eat meat, since it involves the hurting and killing of a living creature.

He was going to say more, but was cut off when Jared, Sam, and Embry walk back to the fire. Jared went and sat back down with Kim, Sam went to Emily and kissed her cheek, and Embry came and sat down next to me.

I glanced at him, but then back at Collin waiting for our conversation to start up again, but I was surprised when I turned and saw Embry staring at me. His eyes were focused on mine and I raised my eyebrow at him, which seemed to snap him out of his daze. Then he said, "Hi, I'm Embry," in a deep voice.

**So anyone no what happened? Well I'm not really good with romance so... oh and who liked the chapter? Theres more to come trust me. Thats right its that part of my authors note...REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! two chapters in one day WOOOOO! This is Embry's take on last chapter, I know I wasn't feeling really creative but this is important. Oh and just saying but this story will probably be a little more then 20 chapters well read! NOW! Oh and one more thing over three hundred veiws! thanks guys for sticking with the story so far!**

**Disclaimer:I only own some characters and plot**

**Embry's POV**

I had gotten off of patrol late and now I'm racing to the beach for this "Welcome Party" for Sam's foster daughter or something. I mean why does she get a party? When joined the pack all I got was a pat on the back and an explanation of what I know was. So why can't we all just meet her when we go to Emily's house? Were always there anyway.

I park my truck in the small parking lot next to the beach and get out. As I walk, I think about this new girl. Sam has been non-stop thinking and talking about her. _Emily's so happy about being a parent, it's going to be so nice to give her a real home, Emily wants to adopt her_, and blah, blah, blah. You'd think they were getting a puppy or something! Well I guess I am happy for Sam and all but please could he stop chatting our ears off about it?

I reach the group and hear Paul call out, "A little late, aren't we Embry?"

I smirk at his comment and turn and see a beautiful girl sitting in front of me.

"Is this Veron-" is all I manage before I look into her eyes. Those bright green eyes make me feel like I'm in the middle of a meadow. Suddenly I feel this pull to go to her, to sit next to her, to wrap her in my arms. I need to know her; I need to be with her. I will be anything for her, let it be a friend, a brother, a boyfriend, or protector, or anything. Just anything she wants.

She looks away and then it hits me; I've imprinted. Oh no, Sam's going to be mad. I look away from her eyes and at the rest of her. She has really bright green eyes, a heart shaped face, dirty blond hair with red streaks in it, a yellow beanie, a yellow batman shirt, and black jeans. She has got to be the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

Sam looks over at us and realizes what just happened. With that he growls and starts to shake. I didn't notice till now, but I was shaking too. Jared saw the situation and grabbed both of us and started running towards the woods.

He let us go just as Sam started yelling. "You're staying away from her, Embry!" he growled.

"You know I can't," I replied.

"She's sixteen, Embry! Sixteen! I'm not going to let you ruin her life!"

"I'm only two years older than her, it's practically nothing," his shaking got worse. "And you know I can't hurt her, not even if I tried."

"Fine, but you can't tell her about the pack until I say it's ok. I want to keep her normal as long as possible," he said. His shaking stopped and he turned and walked away.

Jared smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I sighed in relief and made my way back to the bonfire. Sam and Jared went and sat with their imprints so I did the same. I took the empty seat; thank God there was one, next to Veronica. She is looking directly at Collin with anger and interest, I wander what happened. Her head turned a bit when she heard me sit down.

I studied her face a little better now. She had a round, small nose, her lips were a rosy color and small, and her eyes, oh those eyes! They were the brightest green I had ever seen, but they didn't sparkle. They had this dead look in them mixed with sadness, anger, and determination. I wonder what happen that took away their sparkle because I know at one point they did. I would make them; make her happy again because everything about her didn't say happy. Her hair fell into her eyes in the right spots and I just wanted to tuck it behind her ear. But that would be weird, wouldn't it?

She is making this weird look at me and I realize that I have been staring at her so I cover it by saying, "Hi, I'm Embry."

**So there it is through Embry's eyes! Ok well I have nothing really to say except REVIEW! But since I feel that is not enough I will say who ever reviews will get a shout outish thing in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Ronny POV**

I looked at him and tried to figure out why he had been staring at me for the past five minutes. His lips had formed a small smile and his deep brown eyes are roaming over my face with a bunch of different emotions swirling around in them. They're filled with curiosity, admiration, and… love? Why would this boy be looking at me with such emotions? I'm nothing to him and he's nothing to me.

"Ronny," I say and realize we're both looking into each other's eyes. I look away quickly and stare down at my feet. I can't let this boy cloud my mind so much! When I look back up everyone is looking between me and Embry and then smiling. What? What the heck is going on here? Er_! Ok just think back to something normal._ Uh…. The conversation with Collin! That was normal! Before I start with the conversation once more I search for Claire. I find her sitting across from me on nameless guy's lap eating her food happily. Nameless guy is talking with Seth and Brady and while Seth is saying something he looks down at Claire and this loving expression crosses his face. Claire then starts to speak to him and they both smile.

I smile at the sweet sight and can't help to think why the little girl or anyone else would want to do anything to her or herself. Then I remember what Amy said, a case like mine. I shudder at the thought of something that tragic happening to her. I can't let her family be ripped apart like that and I can only imagine the pain it will bring nameless guy.

"Animals are meant to die, besides they probably die in the wilderness anyway. It's probably much easier and relaxing the way humans do it," Collin says and I look back up. Oh! That's it! It's on!

"Well imagine someone coming to your home, kidnapping you and your family, bringing you to strange place, feeding you more then you have ever eaten, making you feel like they care, then taking you all one by one and chop your body into a bunch of tiny pieces! As for the wilderness they would die on their own terms, not mans!" I snapped and glared at him.

Everyone turned toward me during my little outburst and is now starring at me with their mouths open. I slowly sink back into my sit, trying to avoid all this attention.

"Um, we were just talking about vegetarians and stuff and animals," Collin said and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, you're a vegetarian?" Embry asked me. I just nodded my head.

I needed to get the attention off of me so I said, "Um I kinda forget everyone's names. Could you guys repeat them?" Of course I didn't forget, angels have perfect memory I just needed a distraction.

"Oh ok, Jared, Kim, Jake, Nessie, Paul, Rachel, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Quil, Claire, and Embry," Emily said pointing everyone out. So the girl near Seth is Leah and nameless guy is Quil. I nod my head to show I understand.

"So Ronny where are you from?" Embry asks me. So here it starts.

**Ok so there is was! I know there was a long wait but please let me explain! Ok so first I went onto vacation and had no internet access, then I was really busy, and then today I, once again, was deprived from the interwebs! But to make it up to you guys I wrote three more chapters! So now its that part of the chapter...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW like your life depends on it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I can't tell them where I'm really from; Heaven or where I lived during my human years. But I just can't answer, it would be suspicious.

"California," I blurt out. It was where my first case was and after that one I was called there quiet often. I loved everything I did there especially the first time. I was supposed to help a girl that was around my age at the time. She was beautiful with long brown hair, big brown eyes, and just everything about her. I was shocked when I got there, I didn't understand why such a beautiful girl would want to kill herself. That's what the thing was I was supposed to stop her. Apparently her life was crap. She was hated at school and ignored at home. Every day she would come home and cry and at night she'd cry herself to sleep. She did have parents, but they were in their own world; without her.

One day she couldn't take it anymore, the neglect, the hate, the pain. So she decided to end it. I stopped her and boy was I glad. I convinced her that there was something to live for and it turns out that she had a great voice too. She went on one of those shows that was a talent competition and won. Her life was great afterwards.

After her I realized there was more I could do, there was more to being dead. Make a long story short, ten years later I became one of the best at what I do. Now I'm here, helping Claire and I won't fail.

My train of thought is broken when Seth says, "It must be nice there."

"It was," I say. "Maybe I'll go back one day." I smile at the thought of returning.

"So if you liked it there so much why did you move here?" Paul asks. I shake my head ever so slightly, I'll have to explain more than I would like. I guess Embry noticed and shot a glare at Paul.

"Obviously you know nothing of foster care, so I'll make it easy; I don't get to choose where I go. I go where I must," _Where ever I'm needed_ I wanted to add, but that would cause too many questions. Ones I can't answer.

"What happened to your family then?" Brady asked next. I guess that was a personal question because everyone yelled, "BRADY!" and hit him on the head. He just mumbled ow and sorry.

My head snapped up at the mention of my family. When I was human I had a twin sister and two loving parents. I missed them, a lot. They are all alive still, but I couldn't say that either.

So I went for the universal answer, "Their dead." I said it with no emotion in my voice. I couldn't trust myself with false sadness; it might come out as regret or just like a lie. I stared into the fire as thoughts of my family appeared in my mind.

**Embrys POV**

I swear I'm going to kill Brady for asking her about her family. That's something personal!

"Their dead," was all she said and she stared at the fire. I wanted to ask her more, to comfort her, to make her feel better, to bring them back. But it was strange, I could feel the pain coming from her, but there was no sadness. Something in me was telling me she was lying, but why would she lie about something like that?

I mean she is in foster care so something did happen to her family, but something is just telling me that 'their dead' isn't the whole story, but I won't push her. Obviously she doesn't want to talk about it.

An awkward silence falls over everyone, but is slowly broken as everyone else talks with each other. I only speak every now and then, but for the most part I watch Ronny. She either looks at Claire or looks at the fire. I want her so bad to look at me. To notice how close we are next each other, how desperate I want to talk to her, to know her.

Maybe if I scooted just a little we would be touching or if I just reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes. I hear Claire giggle and I look over at her. Gosh that kid is cute. Quil is tickling her and she is laughing like crazy and yelling at him to stop. I look over at Ronny and see she is looking at Claire and Quil too. A small spreads across her face. Her eyes fill with so many emotions; happiness, sadness, anger, curiosity, more anger, and then determination. Why would she feel all of those all in one moment?

In a second she looks back to the fire and the small smile disappears and her eyes return to their dead look. It's like she's completely emotionless, but yet when she looked at Claire she smiled. Why? Man, why did my imprint have to be so messed up!

**ok so two chapters in one day! YAY! ok so i need to no this and i no its really early in the story but should i make sequel? well what makes me ask is that i dont know if I want to put Ronny's whole back round story in this one or make a sequel that like she tells them and then she figures out why everything happened the way it did. so review and let me no! buzzcause if you want her story now then i will slowly progress into it. another thing, I am writing another imprint story and was wondering which wolf to make imprint; Seth or Paul? so review and tell me that too :) oh and one more thing if lets say i get 2 to 5 reviews i'll post the next chapter really really really fast! like flash gordon fast! Its good song btw...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW yada yada yada... you no the drill**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So I didn't get any reviews :( but I did get a follower :) so here's chapter 10 please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:I want to own Twilight**

**Ronny POV**

We left the bonfire a few hours later. Everyone seemed really cool and nice. I barely talked to anyone but when they tried to talk I responded. I could really care less about all these people and hurting their feelings, but it felt different. I _wanted _to be a part of their family, I _wanted_ them to accept me, and I _wanted_ them to love me. Before all I wanted was to save people, but now it's like I actually care about everything else. Maybe it's part of the test? But here's the strangest thing; I was so aware of Embry's presence next to me and, it gets even crazier, I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted to _kiss_ him!

I have to get rid of these feelings! All this could cost me big time! **I DO NOT CARE FOR THESE PEOPLE ECSPEACIALY EMBRY! **I throw my hands over my eyes and groan. I flip over in my bed so I'm now face first in the pillow and think about screaming. I slowly dismiss the idea and look over at the clock. It's eight in the morning, great! I spent all night thinking about my feelings. Sometimes I act like such a teenage girl. Oh, wait I am one and will stay one forever!

I throw myself out of bed and walk over to my dresser and closet. I grab gray jeans, a dark red shirt, a light red leather jacket, and a matching beanie. I leave my room and go towards the bathroom. I hear voices downstairs which must mean the same people are here, again. I head into the shower and turn on the water. I let the hot water stream down my body and my mind drifts to Embry.

He was staring at me all last night, smiling at me whenever I met his gaze, and tried to spark a conversation with me. What did the boy want from me? And the way he looked at me, like he was in love with me. At least I think. I've never been in love, never had boyfriend, and have never been kissed. So I wouldn't know. I know that sounds weird because I am sixteen, right? Wrong.

I am actually twenty-five if you count in human years, but I died when I was fifteen so… I just say I'm fifteen, but for this case I wanted to be a little older. Anyway, back to where I was going with all this. Since I was only fifteen I had no boyfriend, tragic right? Sure I had my crushes and yes I was asked on severally dates. Most which I declined but the last one I said yes, but get this the date so happened to come after the day I died. So guess who didn't go?

Anyway, enough with the sad stories I call a love life; I turned the shower off and got changed. I pulled on my jeans, shirt, and jacket which really brought out the red in my hair. I went back to my room and found a small bag of make-up. I pulled the eye-liner and mascara out and lightly put it on. After finishing perfecting my outfit and my look I went downstairs.

I found Emily sitting at the dining room table with Claire eating breakfast. I slipped into the room and made my way to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Good morning Ronny. I made pancakes so there should be some on the counter," Emily said.

I walked to the counter grabbed a plate and put some on it. I made my way back to the table and sat down next to Emily.

"Thank you," I said.

"No need to thank me, honey. Actually Claire helped make them too," Emily said smiling and looking at the little girl coloring and eating at the same time. I took a bite of my food and said,

"That must be why they are so delicious," I said and smiling at Claire. She giggled. For the rest of breakfast we sat in a comfortable silence until I got up and put my plate away. I was making my way back to the table to push my chair in when someone tugged on my sleeve. I looked down to see Claire looking up at me hopefully.

"Yes?" I said.

"Will you play with me?" she said but it came out as 'will you pway with me.'

"Of course sweetie," I said and then was tugged into the living room. She told me to sit on the floor as she got a doll house and Barbies out. She set it up and handed me a Barbie that looked liked her and hers looked like me, minus the red streaks.

"My auntie Emiwy iws bwaby sitting mwe today bwecuase its not twime for schowl wet," Claire told me as we played. "Iws Auntie Emiwy bwaby sitting you two?"

"Well I guess you could say that, but I don't have to go to school either," I said.

"Are you gwoing to wive here?" she asked randomly. Ah, children and their short attention spans.

"Yeah I am." I smiled.

**( A/N THIS IS GOING TO BE KINDA LONG SO**

**RONNY- **NORMAL

**CLAIRE- BOLD)**

"**Why?"**

"What you don't like me Claire?

"**Nwo!"**

"Well I don't have a Mommy and Daddy so I have to move a lot."

"**Is Uwncle Swam and Auntie Emiwy your mommy and daddy now?"**

"Kinda, there my foster parents."

"**What does fwoster mwean?"**

"There not my real mommy and daddy they just take care of me."

"**Owh." **

I decided to change the subject because this all seemed a little too old for her. "Hey Claire look, our Barbie's look just like us," I said pointing. "See yours has blond hair and green eyes like me, and mine has blond hair and blue eyes like you."

She giggles and says, "We should nwame thwem!"

"Ok mine's name is… Claire," I say and smile.

"Mwine's name iws Ronny!" she exclaimed; only when she said Ronny it come out as 'wonny.' We both smile and start to laugh, like hysterically laugh. Just then the door opened and some of the guys.

**So there it was! Claire and Ronny bonding! I loved writing this! Erm, I wanted to say more but I kind of forget so ummmm...review? since I still can't think I'll just leave you with this:**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I have a lot to say so just warning you there will be a long A/N at the end of the chapter **

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own twilight I never will!**

**Embry POV**

I skip towards Sam and Emily's from the tree line, happy to be of patrol and that I get to see Ronny soon. Last night we really didn't get to talk much but I hope today we will. She didn't seem like she wanted to share details about herself, all she did was stare into the fire and watch everyone. It was almost like she was guarding us, ready to jump into action in a split second.

In fact, on the outside she didn't even look like that kind of girl. She looked sweet and well normal. Everything about her gave off this normal vibe; her clothes, her actions, everything. All except for the red hair that is but she is fifteen so maybe she thought it would make her look cooler? I just couldn't see her as the kind of girl that would fight someone to protect them. I know not to judge a book by its cover, but still. And then when she told us about her family my gut was telling me she was lying but I still can't wrap my head around why she would lie.

I am taken from my thoughts when I hear what sounds like Claire exclaim, "Mwine's name iws Ronny!" only Ronny sounded like Wonny. There was a bunch of laughter that followed it; Claire and this musical voice that I indentified as Ronny. I never heard her laugh before or even see her smile. A smile spread across my face knowing she was happy.

I pounded up the steps of the small wooden house following some of the other guys that just got off of patrol. I barge into the house before the door can close on me and see one of the most amazing things ever; Ronny laughing hysterically. She looked up at me to see who has intruded on her and Claire's moment. When both our eyes meet its like all the air is knocked out of me. We were just looking at each other for what didn't seem long enough but she looked away after a few moments. I decided it was the perfect time to take in her appearance; she was wearing a dark red shirt, a light red jacket, gray jeans, and a gray beanie, she had what looked like a little bit of make-up on , but with everything put together it really put emphasis on the red in her hair.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked as he scooped down and picked Claire up.

Claire just responded with more laughter.

"We were just playing Barbie's," Ronny said in that sweet musical voice. Her laughter died down into a chuckle while Claire was now giggling. Ronny looked at Claire holding her doll in her hand and laughing and she got this distant look in her eyes. She had stopped laughing completely and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, but vanished as quickly as it came. The happiness drained from her eyes and they took on their dead look again.

The smile on my face also disappeared seeing that she was unhappy once more. I wanted to know so badly what was bothering her so much so I could fix it or comfort her or something! Anything to get rid of that dead and blank look on her face!

Claire then spoke my thoughts and said, "Why are you so sad?"

Ronny looked at Claire and she bit her lip, not knowing if she should tell the little girl or not. I was silently hopping she would say the thing that was bothering her, but she just stared at Claire. Her eyes then left Claire's and went to Quil's and mine.

_Please say something! _I thought over and over again.

Little did I know that there was so much that hurt her, that ate away at her each and every day, so much that she couldn't tell us, tell _me, _without adding to that pain.

**Ok so first off I am so sorry for not updating in like forever! I have been really busy and I had writers block so it took me a while to get this chapter right. Ok so that little thing at the end of the chapter is forshadowing in case any of you were confused or something. So I need to know if you want her back round story thing on what happened to her in this story cause if you do I be more than happy to put in there or if you want a sequel with it in there and then a bunch of stuff happens so pm or review to tell me! The next thing I need to share is I checked the views/traffic graph thing and I have over 600 views! So thank you all that are reading this story and also I saw that people in the U.S, United kingdom, ireland, new zealand, canada, australia, germany, czech revar, belgium, turkey, nertherlands, isle of man, argentina, south africa, and poland are reading this. So that just made me really happy that people all over the world are reading my story :) or at least looking at it. **

**Oh and to blazzer12: Its no problem, i thought maybe you got bored of waiting for the chapters or something. So I wanted to tell you thank you for sticking with the story and reviewing it really means a lot to me :) **

**Ok and lastly i am thinking about posting a new story so i have three that i really like but I only want to put one up so I can focus on this story too. So two of them are seth imprint stories and the third might be a paul/oc or a seth/oc not sure yet. so the one is called Sad Things and is a seth/oc about a girl that is jacobs cousin that comes to live with him and billy after some stuff happens. The second is called After the Accident and is seth/oc about a girl that comes to la push with her two brothers and she was these special powers and a lot of drama stuff happens. The third is called It's Nice to Dream and that one is the might be paul or seth/oc and I actually have a summary for this one so here it is : "Sometimes I wonder what it will feel like to have a family. A home to call my own. Friends. Love. But I gave up on all those things a long time ago, still it's nice to dream."**

**Well sorry those all probably sound really bad and suckish but if you dont like any of them I can just do this story :) So sorry for the really long A/N :(**

**Ok and if anyone even read this then could you mention pandas when you review :)**


End file.
